Strange Love
by Frenchrauslly
Summary: A really weird night, a mysterious girl from nowhere ... Well, so much questions and mystery ...
1. Preview

**Okay, here a new idea for a fanfic. For once, it's about Auslly ^^ Please, tell me in review if you think I should write this fic. Thanks :)**

**P.S : Sorry for my bad English, I do my best for you ;)**

* * *

Austin was a teenager like everyone. He had problems with school, his parents, girls, … Well, he was a banal studient.

But one night, there were things really weird. Like a weird light who throw the Austin's bedroom or some weird sounds. Well, that was really a weird night and that seems he was the only one to see all this.

And his meet with a mysterious young girl from nowhere, doesn't help him to stop the questions he ask to himself since this strange night. And others things really weird happenned since.

So what's goin on ? Who is this girl ? So much questions without answers, so much weirdness … But F*CK ! Whats goin on?!


	2. Strange love

**As I only had one review, I make a one shot just for you BreakDownTheWalls. Love you sis ;) 3**

* * *

Austin go back from school. He's a cute guy so many girls want go out with him. But he prefers wait for the good girl, a girl who he'll really love. But he doesn't meet her again. So with all this girls who follow him everywhere, who see him like a god and all this bad marks, he's really happy to come back to his home. Even if he should confront his parents …

When he enters in the living-room, his mother is sit on the couch with an enveloppe in her hands. She look at him severely when she sees him. « What's those school notes ?! ». Austin sighs. « I don't like school ». And he gets into his bedroom. He just want relax after his day.

When he's in his bedroom, he took his guitar and begin to play and sings. He has a really good voice and he's a really good dancer too. His dream is to become a rockstar. But it's just a dream …

* * *

The night, he can't sleep, it's really awkward because usual, he sleeps like a baby. But this night, he can't. After a while, he sits on his bed and he's like … deconnected … He doesn't move, his look is empty. It's only after 10 minutes, he comes back to himself. He seems confused, he looks to his hands like he wasn't himself. He shakes his head and lies down again.

All of a sudden, a weird light throw his bedroom and he heards awkward sounds. Mechanical noise, a bit like in the movie 'Transformers'. He stands up and run at his window. And he sees something really weird, if he tells that at someone, this person will never believe him.

There is a spaceship which was crushed. He can't believe that. A spaceship ! ... In his garden ! How … ?! And so, he sees three aliens out of the ship. One of them is small, it's like a family, with the two parents and their child. These alien child seems like a teenager. That's really really awkward. They seem like humans but with some differences like big eyes blacks like puppy dogs and their ears are pointy like elves. They seem almost … cute with their eyes. Mostly the teenager because that seems like a young girl of his age. Awkwardly, his heart beating faster and louder when he looks at her. Why ?

Apparently, his heart beating too loud because the alien who seems like the father looks at Austin and not with his cute eyes but with severely eyes. And this look is really terrifying, his eyes are now like a snake, you know, with lines in the eyes. Austin is totally hypnotized by his eyes, he can't detached his eyes from him, he's like jailed. Austin begins to have a several headache, he felt from die.

But before, he heard the alien girl shout « Dad ! Stop it please ! ». The alien father turn towards his daughter. « He sees us ! ». And the answer of the girl makes butterflies in the stomach of Austin. « He's my soulmate, I feel it ... ». And after this moment, Austin passes out.

* * *

« Austin ! Wake up ! You should go to school ! And why are you sleep on the ground?! » Austin sees his mother for his wake up. He remember a little his last night but not all … He stands up and look throw the window. His garden is empty. No spaceship. So that was just a dream …

He is preparing to go to school, take some pancakes (he loves it) and drove to school. In first, his day is like usual. He just heard that there is a new student, a girl. And that she is really weird. She talks to nobody and stay always alone. She disappears all the time, well, she was really mysterious. Austin wants to meet her, because she seems not like the others girls, she seems different and he loves it. In the afternoon, Austin is schocked because he sees the girl who was in his dream. But her eyes and her ears were normal.

He went see her, he wants answers, because that's really weird. « Hi ! You're new here, right ? I'm Austin. » She looks at him confused and blushed « … yeah, my name is Ally. ». He loves this name « So welcome in Marino High School ! When are you arrived ? » She seems panicked « Uhh … Yesterday. I move in the town for the work of my father. But we don't know how long we'll stay here. » They look both disappointed. « Oh … You know, it's really awkward, I dream of you the last night but you were with your parents and we were … aliens. It's crazy right ? » She laught nervously « Yeah, pfff, totally crazy. Me, an alien, pfff, not possible … » Austin looks at her a little confused but finally, he tooks her hand. He can feel all the eyes of the girls on them. But he doesn't care. Something with this girl makes him feel … good. « Come on, I want to show you something. » She blushes « Uhh yeah, alright ». They throw the crowd hand in hand. Everyone look at them. But they don't care, they are in their world. That's really awkward because they just meet.

They go in the attic of the school. There are many instruments. Austin tooks a guitar and begin to play and sing. Ally look at him with her mouth open. She loves it. He sings a love song and look at Ally all this time. Their heart pounding in the same time. They don't know how, but they can feel it. Well, Ally knows why but not Austin …

« Wouaw, Austin it's amazing ! That was really great! » This review makes Austin really happy. « Thanks, nobody know about that. You are the first person who see this. I don't know why, but I feel like I can say you anaything. It's awkward, right ? » She sits next to him. « No I don't think it's awkward. ». They stay like that, watch in the eyes of each others. After a while, Ally stands up and go towards a piano. She sits on the bench and start to play. She's amazing when she plays. In first, Austin was shocked by her performance but after, he starts to play with her with his guitar. And they start to sing. Their voice totally match. That's just incredible.

Once the song is over, Austin go towards Ally and sits next to her. He starts to lean. He just wants kiss her. She's the girl he wait since all this time. He knows it. Ally don't move because she wants kiss him too. But at the last moment, she stands up. She doesn't want kiss him without he knows the truth.

« I'm sorry but I can't » He looks at her confused, with tears in his eyes. « Why ? » His voice was broken. « Because you don't know me. » He looks at the ground. She's right, they know them since less than one hour. However, he falls in love with her.

He's lost in thought. How can he falls in love just in one hour ? It's not possible. So why ? When he raises his head, Ally is gone.

* * *

Two days. Two days Austin doesn't see Ally. He doesn't found her since the scene in the attic. It's maybe the best option but he really loves her now. She's on his mind all the time. He wants to find her and tell her he loves her. He miss her so much. He wants to be with her, hold her between his arms, kiss her every time he looks at her, he even wants fuck her ... He's really in love.

Nobody see her anymore in school. And he doesn't know where she lives. So he has no idea where she is. Shit …

And an idea threw his mind. Ally said him they don't know how long they'll stay in town, so maybe she's really gone … No ! Not that ! He should find her !

* * *

Five months have passed now and Austin always doesn't find Ally … He even hired a detective but nothing. She's nowhere in the whole world. He begins to abandon.

But one night, he makes a weird dream. That's Ally who talk to him. « Austin, I'm sorry to leave you but … I'm not … uhh … human. You know, you said me you make a dream of me and my family and, well, that was not a dream … I'm an alien. It's for that I said you that you don't know me, I would say you the truth before, but I thought you would have been afraid so I prefered leave. I was scared of your reaction. I know you love me Austin because we are soulmate. That's mean we are make for each other, our lives are linked. But there is a problem, we are from two different world and even … different galaxy. So it's really complicate for us. I want to see you and explain you more but please forgive me, I would see you and tell you all the truth but my father had fixed the ship so I should leave. I'm really sorry Austin, I love you. » Austin wake up. He doesn't why, but he knows it's her who talk to him in his dream. He believes it.

So he stands up and go to his window. He opens it, look up and shout. « Come back please ! I love you more than anything ! I'm not afraid ! So please, come back ! »

He waits some minutes an answer but after a while, he understand she doesn't answer him. So he continues his own life even if he knows she'll be always in his mind.

* * *

Three years later, Austin has now 21 years and Ally doesn't come back. Today, he's a rockstar, the whole world knows him. It's the big star Austin Moon. Many girls want him. But, even if he tried to dating with others girls, he can't. Because Ally is always in his mind, he's always in love with her. But she isn't come back to see him or in his dream … He really wants her and she's not be with him, not anymore …

But one day, after a concert, he's in his dressing room, alone. And someone knock at his door and enters. This person is behind him because he's not face to the door. « So, you are always angry against me ? » He knows this voice, he turns around for face her. She's here, in the same room than him. « Ally. » He stands up and hold her in his arms. « Why are you not come before ? Or just in my dream ? I miss you so much Ally. » She squeezes her arms stronger around his shoulders. « My father doesn't want I talked to you anymore in your dreams because, you know, he loves me and he wants protect me. But I really wanted you, so I know I take a lot of time, but I managed to find a ship to find you. I miss you too Austin, so much. ».

He departs from her. « Can I kiss you now ? » She smiles « yeah, because now, you know me. » He leans to her and kiss her softely. The kiss become more and more passionate. They don't see them since all this time so now, they catch up for lost time.

They get off their clothes. And once they are naked, Austin looks at Ally. « Can you show me the real you ? » She looks confused « It's real me » He smiles « I mean your real eyes and your reals ears. » She closed her eyes and focus. Her ears become pointy and when she opens her eyes, he sees her puppy eyes blacks. He loves her for who she is so for him, it's better. « I love you Ally » She smiles « I love you too Austin ».

* * *

Five years laters, Ally is always on earth with Austin. He's always a rockstar but more famous. Now, the whole world know about the aliens, some of them even come on earth because their soulmates are here, like Austin. So Ally can stay in her real appearence. They have two children : a boy who have the Ally's eyes and a girl who have the Ally's ears. Well, Austin is finally happy.

End

* * *

**For the persons who say me something like 'bad grammar', I don't care. I would like see you write in French (with good grammar of course) and it's me who critizes you. Oh and you should put a name and not send me this in Guest. So yes, I'm not really good in English but I'm not a coward. Thanks and sorry for that but this kind of thing made me angry.**

**I hope you love my story even if I make mistakes ... Love you guys 3**


End file.
